Myriad Harbour
by Chasing Sin
Summary: Digimon are entering the Real World and Kouji and the rest are powerless. But when they encounter some Digidestined, they learn a lot about themselves and the Digital World. FrontierxAdventurexOwn Creation
1. Go Places

A/N: I started this story months ago; around the same time I started my other Digimon fic (Discord in the Garden Tonight). However, life has been rather insane and I only stumbled upon this when cleaning up my computer and I fell in love with it again. I'm still working on Discord in the Garden Tonight, but sporadically. Really, I'll be working on both of these stories rather sporadically. I'm sorry, readers, but that's life. However, the more reviews I get, the more incentive I'll have to write down my ideas so you'll see the stories updated more rapidly. Oh, and just so you know, I have the epilogue of this story written already so if you want to read it, review review review!!

Now that that is all said and done… I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone is willing, just contact me.

Hope you enjoy the story! Reviews are loved! Let me know if you have any comments, rants, questions, or just want to tell me that you like the story. And personally, I really don't care; they're all fine with me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon. I do own Kouji though, so if anyone who tells you otherwise let me know so that I can sue him or her.

* * *

_Ash filled the still air and small fires flared between and atop of the rubble. It seemed as if life had been eradicated from the area until a bit of the rubble moved and a dust covered person sat up and coughed as brown eyes roamed over the destruction. The mouth of the creature opened once again and shapes were formed but no words came out, only noises. Nothing in the area moved. The eyes closed slowly and when they reopened they were filled with tears. The creature stood up and her form revealed her to be a female human, although the color of her hair and clothes were covered in so much ash that it was impossible to discern the colors. A gray hand reached into the folds of her pants and pulled out a D-tector, the rust and orange color clearly standing out against the gray atmosphere. She pressed a button and a glittering shadow appeared on the floor behind her but she seemed not to notice. "How could this happen here?" the girl wondered aloud, her voice filled with dread._

­­

Kouji Minamoto woke up from his sleep; his breathing ragged as he looked around and realized he was still in his own bed, in his own house. What the hell was that? He wondered as he looked at his alarm clock and frowned; he was up a half hour earlier than he had planned! _Great… I'll fall asleep by the end of the first day of year ten. Oh well… I'm up so I may as well do something…_

**_Two hours later_**

The dark-haired boy slammed his locker shut and nearly jumped from surprise when he found someone standing behind the door of it. "Takuya!" he growled in frustration. "Can't you approach someone like a normal person?"

"Normal? Takuya? We are talking about the same guy, right?" a blond girl strode over to them, for once in her life without her signature hat on her head. "Hey Kouji. Had a good summer?"

"I resent that Zoë," the brunette said as he crossed his arms. "Aren't you going to ask how my summer was?" Zoe replied to this question caustically, causing Takuya to get on edge and before Kouji even had a chance to step away, they were jumping down one another's throat. Kouji sighed as he started to walk down the hall with the two of them closely behind and could only be glad that J.P wasn't there to start bickering with Takuya as well. _They're so immature_, he thought sadly. He glanced over his shoulder and was about to tell them to grow up when someone bumped into him.

"Sorry," a curt voice said but the speaker didn't stop. Kouji turned around and looked at the girl who was walking down the hall. She was wearing a gray baseball cap with a medium length blonde pigtail coming out of it, a black sweatshirt, a pair of jeans, and a pair of dark red Converse. The last the only color of the entirety of her outfit.

"Who was that?" Zoë asked as she and Takuya also turned around to look at the girl.

Kouji merely shrugged and said, "She must be new. Come on, let's get to class." The last he said as the bell rang and as he walked, he couldn't help but think that there was something about the girl that bothered him. He didn't say anything, however, and instead just walked as he listened to Takuya complain about classes._ I wonder if she's in any of my classes, _Kouji couldn't help but thinking as he ignored the goggle-wearing brunette and the foreign blond.

* * *

And the girl did happen to be in some of his classes, in fact most of his classes throughout the day did Kouji see the girl sitting in the back of the room, sitting there, taking notes and hardly ever looking up from her notebook. As he had looked back at her, he couldn't help but notice that she had a little quirk. On six of her fingers she wore sparkling rings, some of them plain silver with design and some of them with jewels or stones. The only other decoration that she wore was a silver necklace, but only the chain was visible and whatever decoration was hanging off of it was hidden beneath the white shirt that stuck out of her black sweatshirt.

Until the last class of the day, until his English class in fact, did Kouji not learn the name of the girl. He was in a different class than Takuya, because the latter could hardly speak English and was in the lower class, but Zoë was in his class and she couldn't help but notice Kouji looking over at the new blond girl.

"You're the New Yorker! Oh I am so happy that there's finally a true English speaker in one of my classes!" Tsukino-sensei said, in English, as she clasped her hands in excitement. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Nadia Silber! Note everyone, for those of you who forgot over the summer, that in English speaking countries, the family name comes after one's first name!"

"Pleasure," Nadia responded in Japanese without even glancing up from her notebook, as if the blank page was much more interesting than speaking to her teacher. Tsukino-sensei frowned and asked, "Do you speak Japanese fluently?" A question to which the girl nodded but said nothing else in response, causing the Sensei to frown but continue on to the day's lesson as she assigned for the class to write an essay on what they did over the summer.

_Nadia Silber? Maybe that's what's up with all of the rings,_ Kouji thought, thinking about the play on words, as he started to write down his essay of what he did over the summer, starting with how he visited his mother and brother who had moved to another city due to his mother's new job and continuing from there.

"What are you doing tonight?" Zoë asked Kouji and Takuya as she walked outside with them at the end of the day.

Takuya shrugged and said, "playing video games with Shinya. Watch television. You know, the usual. Let's do something!"

"Don't you ever do anything useful?" Kouji asked with a sigh. "And I can't do anything; we're having dinner with our new neighbor's tonight and I promised my father that I would be there. I gotta go. I'll see you all tomorrow." And with that, Kouji hurriedly walked down the street, heading towards his part of town, as did several other students who lived near him. It wasn't until he turned onto his own street did he realize that someone was following him. He turned around quickly and managed to startle the person behind him, causing her to stop short and fall down.

"Nadia?" Kouji said, shocked as he looked down at the girl and offered her a hand, which she graciously took.

"Thanks but if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name?" she asked as she stood up tall, just a bit shorter than Kouji, and wiped a bit of dirt off of her jeans.

"I'm in some of your classes at school," Kouji explained. "I'm Kouji Minamoto. I live there," he said as he pointed towards one of the houses on the street. As Nadia turned to look towards which house he was pointing at, Kouji caught a glimpse of her brown eyes, devoid of any emotion, and he felt a chill run down her back.

"Oh cool," Nadia said as she continued to walk, although her tone of voice hinted that she thought otherwise, as did Kouji. "I just moved into the house next door to yours."

Kouji looked at her once again with surprise. "Your family is the one that mine is eating dinner with tonight?" he asked, trying to keep the tone of surprise out of his voice as he looked at her. What was it about her that had caused him to look at her so much that day? Looking at her, he could see that she was rather pretty, but there were other pretty girls in his class at school. And then he looked at her eyes once again and an image flashed in his mind of those eyes filled with tears. _The girl from my dream? Is Nadia that girl? Why did I dream of her if it is?_

Nadia nodded, "yeah, my Aunt Sora and I moved in two days ago so that I would be able to start school along with everybody else instead of having to be a transfer." She swiped at the brim of her baseball cap, as if wiping off dirt, and it covered her eyes a bit more with a shadow. "Well, I have to go help Sora prepare for dinner, or something. But I guess if it is your family, I'll see you later." And without another word, the blonde walked up the path towards her house, opened the door and walked through the threshold.

"Hey Nadia," a male blond sitting on one of the kitchen counter stools said as Nadia walked past him and she muttered something in greeting. He frowned and looked at his girlfriend who was standing at the stove mixing something and gave her a questioning look to which her only response was a sigh. The two heard Nadia barrel up the staircase and the door to her room open and then slam shut and the brunette sighed and looked over her shoulder in the direction the girl had just passed. The twenty-something year old had no idea what she was supposed to do with a girl like her niece. Especially after the events of the past summer…

**_Four weeks earlier_**

_Ring! Ring!_

_"Matt! Stop playing your guitar, I have to answer the phone," the brunette said as her boyfriend strummed his guitar on her couch. He smiled at her and played a few more chords but then put it down and smiled at her like an innocent little child, causing her to laugh at his antics as she took the phone out of its cradle and said, "Hello? Um yes, this is she." Matt frowned as she switched from Japanese to English. She must be speaking to her niece in America, he thought. It's so nice that her friend's family invited her to live with them so she wouldn't have to move to Japan after the accident so many years ago._

_"Yes, I understand. I'll catch the first flight. Thank you for calling, Inspector Davenport," and Sora hung up her phone and looked at Matt with eyes filled with sorrow. She reached for her boyfriend's hand for support and sat down on the couch, in shock. She spoke, switching back to Japanese, "there was… A fire. Nadia was the only survivor."_

_Matt's eyes opened wide as he looked at her, "oh my god… You're going there then?"_

_Sora shook her head, "well, I am initially. But I'm going to ask Nadia to come here. I don't think it'd be a good idea for her to stay there any longer and I don't think I could live in New York-"_

_"Yeah, you'd suffer an overload of Mimi," Matt said, which caused an appalled look to appear on Sora's face. "Yeah… Not the time for humor. I don't handle crises very well… You want me to book you a ticket while you pack?" Sora only nodded._

**_Present_**

"You're doing all you can, Sor," Matt said as he saw a look of sullenness appear in Sora's eyes. "And look at it this way, if she were acting perfectly normal wouldn't something be wrong?" He paused for a moment and lowered his voice, "Sora, she was there when her friends died and she was the only survivor. It was a complete anomaly to the police that she was hardly hurt but she wasn't and that is the fact. At least not physically hurt." Sora turned a knob and stepped away from the stove and walked over towards Matt, who reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. "Remember, we're in this, and everything else, together." In other words, the ring was all but on her finger. "We saved the Digital World. I think we can handle a troubled teenager get through a rough patch."

"Oh Matt…" Sora said softly. "She used to be so happy. You know she refuses to pick up her sketchpad? I found the bag filled with all of her supplies at the curb this morning, waiting to be picked up by the garbage men. She used to eat, sleep, and breath art and now it's like the creativity has left her. When Ryo told me that he wanted me to become her legal guardian if anything happened to him, he made me promise that I would help her art become known in the world."

"You're not breaking that promise, Sor. It's her choice at this point. She's almost an adult."

"I know…" the brunette said softly and then removed herself from the blonde's grip and returned to cooking. "I hope she doesn't mind that I hung up one of her paintings…"

**_Two hours later_**

"It was so kind of you to invite us over for dinner, Miss Takenouchi," Mrs. Minamoto said as she, her husband, and Kouji sat down on the couch in the living area of Sora's small house.

"It's my pleasure," Sora said as she sat down beside Matt on a smaller couch opposite them. "After all, I don't think you've actually moved in until you have some guests over and break in the kitchen." The group laughed at her joke and Sora promptly asked what grade Kouji was in and started a conversation rolling about work and school. Kouji noted that Nadia was nowhere to be found. As he wasn't really part of the conversation, he let his mind wander and his eyes fell upon a drawing in the room. _Ophanimon?? _It was true. The picture across the room depicted the Celestial Guardian of life, Lady Ophanimon in all her glory.

Sora caught Kouji looking at the picture and she smiled, although something about the smile hinted at sadness. "Amazing isn't it? Nadia is extremely gifted artistically. That's one of her paintings."

_Nadia painted that? _Kouji was flabbergasted. The girl who wore hardly any color and dressed, well, like she cared nothing for clothes or color or anything, was an artist? _And how the hell does she know what Ophanimon looks like?_ "It's very nice," Kouji's father said. "She is quite gifted. Is she in a university studying?"

Sora shook her head, "hardly. She's only fifteen; she lives here, with me, but I think she left before you all came over." _So much for her 'I'll see you later'_, Kouji thought. But then he heard Sora's words in his mind once again. She wasn't sure whether or not Nadia had left? _Isn't she her guardian?_

"I'm pretty sure that she's in some of my classes at school," Kouji said.

"Oh! How… Nice," Sora said, although Kouji looking at her realized that she wasn't sure whether he thought so or not. Not if he had met her. Not how she was at that moment.

Just then, the front door flew upon to reveal the object of discussion as she walked, stormed actually, towards the staircase. She didn't look any different than she had during the day, save for a black strap crossing from one shoulder to another with a black bag resting on her hip. She was about to walk up the stair when her brown eyes landed on the painting and they narrowed. "Take that down," she demanded sharply and then continued to make her way upstairs.

"That was Nadia," Sora said, a hint of defeat on her voice as she turned her eyes to look at the painting upon the wall. Would it be best to take it down or wait until she took it down herself? _She'd probably try and burn it…_ "Shall we eat?" And with that, they all moved to the table to eat.

A half hour later, the blond stormed downstairs once again. She said nothing but paused and glanced at the painting and seemed to ponder there for a moment, as if she wanted to say something. And then loud music started to blare from the staircase, causing her to turn around suddenly, a look of bafflement filling her features. "Nadia, go and turn that off! Turn it down at least!" her aunt said. But Nadia just stood in her place.

"Come on, Sor. It's good music at least," Matt said. "Although, I think that's louder than we play even at concerts."

"You're one of the Teen Wolves?" Kouji questioned as he recognized the music. Matt nodded in response to the question, causing Kouji to laugh slightly at something, an inside joke perhaps.

And then they all heard a crash.

"Oh shit! I knew I hadn't turned my computer on!" Nadia said as she looked out the window and saw something out it that startled her. Kouji saw it too; a digimon. _No… A digimon in the human world? Bokamon said that when digimon entered this world, it would lead to its destruction!_

The two adults in the room looked at the digimon fearfully, but everyone else there had a look of confusion upon their faces. Kouji didn't break his gaze from the window until he heard something fall to the floor and he realized that it was his stepmother. He saw his father attend to her and Matt and Sora looking at one another.

"Call the others now," Matt said and before Sora could respond he was rustling through a kitchen drawer and pulled out something, which he promptly slid into his pocket. Kouji reached into his own pocket and felt his cell phone. Ignoring what everyone else was doing, he sent text messages to Takuya, Zoe, J.P., and Tommy._ Everyone, there's a digimon near my house. SOS!_

He contemplated sending a message to Kouichi, but he knew that his brother wouldn't be able to help; he was too far away now that he had moved. Kouji slipped his phone back in his pocket, wishing that it would change into a D-Tector. He really wished that he could change into Beowulfmon. At the very least he wished he could become Lobomon. This was so frustrating to be weak when there was a digimon around. But then he realized that just because he couldn't become a digimon didn't mean that he couldn't fight, or at least try to. He still had the Sprit of Light, right? It was inside of him, even if he didn't have the armor.

Deciding that he would at least distract the digimon from doing any harm, or at least he would try to, Kouji looked around the room, making sure that his father and stepmother were gone; they were. Sora and her boyfriend were both talking on their phones; their faces depicting worry. _Probably calling the police about a wild animal. If only they knew._ And as for Nadia… Where was she? He heard a door slam and a gust of wind rustled the scarf in his hair. She hadn't… One glance out the window proved to Kouji that Nadia indeed had run outside. Sighing, he raced out the door and down the street after her, heading both in her direction and in the digimon's.

Why in the world was she heading right towards it? Kouji didn't understand her motives as the digimon led the two of them into a park. When Kouji was still lagging behind a bit, he watched as the digimon stopped and turned to face Nadia. And started to talk to her, which was strange enough. But the strangest part was that Nadia replied calmly and coolly before reaching into the black bag that hung at her waist. To pull out a bow and arrow. Kouji didn't move an inch further upon seeing that, but he did try to hear the rest of their conversation.

"You think that your little stick will harm me, Huntress?" the digimon, who Kouji realized looked a bit like a diminutive Grumblemon even with the same voice, taunted Nadia. "I'm made of data! Not skin and bones like you!"

Nadia said nothing for a moment, just placed the arrow in her bow and pulled back on the string. "When will you Grottomon learn? There is always more than meets the eye with a Myth Spirit," she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone. No… To Kouji's shock, it was a D-Tector! A rust and orange colored one! She ran it over the arrow and it seemed as if it started to turn into data, with streams of numbers running over the arrow. She placed the D-Tector in her pocket and aimed the bow at the Grottomon. Releasing the string, the arrow flew straight into his head and he erupted into data-dust. The blond didn't move for a moment, just stood there and then started to silently place the bow and arrow back into her bag. And then she heard something behind her. She turned around, reaching for the bow once more.

"It's just me," Kouji said, raising his hands, trying to stop her from killing him as well. A flicker of worry passed over Nadia's face. How much had he seen? As if reading her thoughts, Kouji said, "you know, you can't just allow Digimon into the real world." His words caused the girl to gape.

"What do you know about Digimon?" she demanded, brushing a lock of her hair out of her brown eyes. But before Kouji could respond, her phone started to ring. She reached for the D-Tector again and answered it. "Yes, Aunt Sora, I'm fine. Don't worry; I'll be back soon. I just went for a walk with Kouji. Uh huh… Yup." And then she hung up. "You know what, it doesn't matter," she responded after a moment. "Come on, we have to go back."

Without saying another word, Nadia started to walk back to the street upon which the two lived with their respective families, causing Kouji to wonder what the hell had just happened. His cell phone started to beep and he realized that the rest of the gang had responded. He sent them a mass text: _I ran into someone who I think has a spirit. The Digimon's gone but I'll keep you posted._

* * *

Until next time,

_Sin _


	2. Unguided

A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier; the title of the story is taken from a New Pornographer's song.

I also forgot to mention the fact that I'm sorry for adding an OC. But when it happens, it happens and I had the idea. I'll hopefully be able to explain why later, as the story progresses. Oh, and I'm also keeping Kouji's name as that spelling but giving everyone else their English name's; there's no reason, I just decided to do that…

I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Oh, I'm still looking for a beta reader.

**Disclaimer: **What do you mean, I don't own Digimon? Of course I do!!! How dare you tell me otherwise??? Oh wait… I really don't… But can't we pretend? At least let me have Kouji! And maybe Matt…

* * *

_A group of five young adults fell to the ground, groaning; each of them held a D-Tector in their hand. For a moment, none of them moved but then gradually they each sat up, each of them glaring at the beast overshadowing them. With determination visible on each of their faces, they all stood up and hit a button on their digital device. And, in mere moments, where they had stood now stood five warrior's, five fearsome warriors who were ready to fight even if it meant being beaten, just because they knew that they had to fight for the survival of their Digital World._

With a gasp, Kouji woke up, nearly weeping at the fact that it was, yet again, some time before his alarm clock would go off. Was he not allowed to get a good amount of sleep anymore? He lay in bed for a few moments, trying to recall his dream. He did so, but he found that he could only recall one of the five faces; Nadia's. What in the world had she been doing there? Besides transforming into… Well, a Digimon. Propping himself up against his pillows, Kouji looked out the window by his bed and tried to see Nadia's house. He couldn't; but he knew that she was there and he knew that the vision of seeing her turn into a creature not unlike his own form, in the way that she had turned into a great warrior, would not quickly disappear from his mind.

* * *

Entering school the next day, Kouji was quite unsure what to expect. Was he to face Nadia and demand an explanation? Should he discuss it with everyone else first? And why was he having those dreams? Ugh… This was extremely frustrating. He was half tempted to call Kouichi, but then again, this brother thing was so new to him. What if Kouichi didn't want to listen to his worries? He'd hate to impose on him… Oh well, he'd just have to sort this out himself.

As he headed to his locker and fumbled with the combination lock, Kouji sighed softly. He had a headache and it wasn't even ten in the morning yet. Oh joy… And he was about to half to deal with Tekuya and Zoë's never-ending bickering. As if on cue, the two entered Kouji's vision and Zoë leaned against the locker next to Kouji's before demanding, "you know I was in the bath last night when my phone started to ring? I thought it was something urgent? Saying that a digimon is in the real world and then rescinding the message with some babble is just cruel! I had shampoo in my hair when I started throwing on clothes to go after you before you did something stupid. Do you know-" The blond may have ranted for hours had not Tekuya clamped a hand over her mouth. She continued speaking for a moment and finally stopped her chattering when she saw why Tekuya had done that. A classmate had overheard what Zoë was saying and was very confused.

As Zoë tried to explain to the girl that she was rehearsing for a play in which she was involved, Takuya rolled his eyes and turned to Kouji, "were either of your messages true?" A question, which, at first, Kouji wasn't sure whether or not, it was serious. Was Takuya really asking him if he had been serious? Dear lord! His middle name was Severity! Well, not actually but it could have been! Takuya was the joker in their little potpourri of friends. Well no, that wasn't true either; J.P was. Takuya's little jokes tended to just be results of his stupidity rather than trickery. Nevertheless, Kouji was still offended. But he was used to Takuya by now so he didn't take it that personally. Takuya was just acting thickheaded, so the was, by definition, normal.

Kouji did roll his eyes however and cross his arms before responding. "I meant every word I said-typed. Whatever. Anyway, I meant it and when Zoë's done telling the entire world about her little 'play', I'll let you both in on it. Do you know if you're going to see J.P or Tommy today?" After all, Takuya did live closer to the two of them than Kouji did. Kouji lived in a completely different neighborhood. But then, thinking about it, he should just ask Zoë to tell J.P as she lived only a block away from him. Oh, how she'd hate that… "Anyway," the black-haired boy continued, glancing at his watch and realizing that there were only a few moments before class began, "I'll tell you too during lunch, alright?" And then, as prompt as always, the bell rung signaling to the boys that they each had to head to their specific class.

Heading to Math and glancing around to see if Zoë was approaching for she was in the same class but she was still talking with the other student. That poor student would have their ears talked off and be late for class due to the Warrior of Wind. _Huh… That must be it. She's so windy when talking so that must have been the reason for her gaining that power last year! _The thought made Kouji grin as he took his seat at the back of the class besides the window. While he was an exemplary student, Kouji did enjoy sitting where the sun shined. He was the Warrior of Light, after all. He sat at a two-person class but due to the fact that he spoke to hardly anyone other than Zoë and Takuya, nobody sat next to him. Or at least, they didn't until his new neighbor sat down besides him, pulled out a notebook and sat there, twirling a pen in between her fingers, as she waited for class to begin, not uttering a single word to Kouji.

The boy stared at her in disbelief. Was she serious? Nobody sat next to him for a reason other than the fact that he wasn't the most talkative person in the world; he didn't like sitting next to most people. "Are you lost?" he asked rather rudely, being a bit ruder than he generally was due to the fact that this girl had been extremely rude the night before. The blond turned her brown eyes to him for a moment but said nothing and then turned her eyes to the door, watching for the teacher's entrance. "Look, there are other seats in the room open. Go sit by Naru or Daisuke – they both have seats open next to them." Ugh… He didn't want to have to deal with her now; it was bad enough that he was dreaming about her but having to actually talk to a girl who was probably the only person who matched his moodiness? That was pure torture. He liked being the sole irritable person in his group of friends. Takuya was the semi-leader and the foolish but fun one; J.P was the jokester and, surprisingly, loyal; Zoë was the peacemaker (when she wasn't causing the problem) and she kept the rest of them in line; Tommy was the baby (although Kouji would never let him hear that) who everyone else in the group protected; Kouichi was… Well, his brother – the lighter (despite his Spirit), more carefree version of Kouji. How ironic; the twin with the perfect life of a good suburban life was the slightly dark one while the other one who grew up struggling to survive in the modern world with his single mother was the lighter of the two. Wonder what a psychologist would say about that…

As Kouji mused, Nadia continued to watch the door. After several moments of the teacher not entering the room (nor had Zoë, for that matter) and other students starting to move around, Nadia turned back towards Kouji, whom was still waiting for her answer. But she never did answer his question, instead, she merely demanded of him. "Look," she said firmly, "last night, what you saw, forget about it." She paused for a moment, as if recalling something and then added, "but, then again, you said something last night…what do you know about Digimon?" She said this all without any inflection of tone; it was as if she had no tone of voice. It was just… Flat. Yet Kouji could tell when someone was demanding something from him and he hated when people ordered him to do things. He was his own master, not anybody's slave.

Glancing at the door in order to make sure that the teacher wasn't walking in and about to spot him talking and then taking another glance to make sure that nobody was in hearing distance, Kouji opened his mouth. "That is none of your business. At least not until you tell me what you know about them. And why you let one into the real world." Upon his words entering her ears, Nadia's eyes opened wide and she opened her mouth to mouth her oppositions to his words. But then the teacher walked in with a morose-looking Zoë walking slowly behind him. As the teacher started to teach, Kouji couldn't help but shaking his head; Zoë had detention, yet another, for talking in the halls during class. As he started to take notes, Kouji watched a small slip of paper edged closer to his notebook. Glancing down at the note, he read: _Look, it's a long story and I'm not about to spill everything to you. What do you know about Digimon? _

Well, of course he had to respond to that. The first break in the teacher's lecture, when he decided to tell everyone about how his son had learned how to throw a ball the day before, Kouji wrote back a response: _I know enough to know that they're not supposed to be here. Why did you let this one in?_

_-I didn't. You saw me! I was as shocked as you were to see one jump out my window. I had to sleep on the couch last night due to it coming out of my room. Luckily my aunt just assumed that the 'animal' had broken it. How's your mother?_ Upon seeing that last sentence, Kouji was a bit surprised; she was asking about his step-mother? He would never expect someone like her to do that.

_-_ _My step-mother is fine; she just was a bit surprised. Fine, so the Digimon… What? Escaped from your computer. Please, even I know Digimon, while Digital, do not go anywhere via a computer! _When the note reached Nadia's eyes, she turned to look at Kouji with an incredulous look on her face. "Then how do they get here? They hail a cab?" she muttered sarcastically.

It was Kouji's turn to look at her strangely. "No… A train. Or a rip in time. God, how in the world don't you know that?" Nadia opened her mouth to speak when a ball of crumpled paper flew in the direction of the two.

"If you two don't shut up and copy down these equations, you'll end up like Orimoto here in detention," the teacher said, causing both Kouji and Nadia to promptly start to write, giving them each of them some time to think, each of them wondering the same thing; the other one was making that up, right?

* * *

The two didn't have a class again until English in the afternoon so Kouji couldn't further their little discussion, however lunch did occur and Kouji met with Zoë and Takuya, both of whom were curious to hear what he had to say. As Kouji joined the two at a table, they both started demanding, yet again, to know what his texts had been about the night before. When he finally got them to stop talking (by offering them each some of his lunch, knowing that the only way to silence them was to have food in their mouths), he spoke: "Look, I wasn't lying last night. There was a Digimon. A… Grottomon, I think she called it. Kinda looked like a mini Grumblemon, although much easier to defeat it seems."

"Wait, who is 'she'?" Takuya asked after swallowing what had been in his mouth. "The Grottomon's a she?" Kouji felt like banging his head against the table.

"Let me finish!" he berated Takuya. "The 'she' who I mentioned is Nadia. The new girl," he added, just to make sure the two knew whom he was discussing. After all, maybe they didn't know her name. "She lives right next door to me and my family went to her house to eat dinner last night. And the Grottomon appeared from her computer, it seems, yeah, I know it's odd, and she chased after it. And destroyed it with a boy and arrow."

"A bow and arrow defeated a digimon?" Zoë asked, rolling her eyes. "Come on, Kouji. No Digimon, not even a… Koromon could be defeated with a bow and arrow! At least not non-digital ones!" As her voice rose slightly, Zoe cringed. Hopefully nobody had heard her; they would think that she was insane!

"I'm not lying," Kouji said sternly. "Look, I'm going to ask Nadia about it a bit later if I can get a chance. If not… Well, I'll get it out of her somehow." Because it wasn't as if she were a cold ice queen who was filled with rage while being frigid all at the same time or anything… Oh wait… that was precisely how it was! Kouji sighed softly as he listened with half an ear to Takuya come up with odd explanations for how a digimon had come into the world and had not caused the destruction of the Human World.

* * *

As Nadia sat on the roof, letting the sun shine down on her, she leaned her head against a wall and thought about her first class of the day. She had expected that Kouji would just forget about it and she would just stop any further invasions. But he had wanted to know what the Digimon was doing there. Augh… She had so been hoping that he would just leave it be. She didn't want to have to explain. And then, of course, it seems that he had some ideas about Digimon. But really, how in the world would a Digimon get to the human world if not for a computer? How in the world would a human get to the Digital world if not for a computer? Whoever had informed him about the Digital World had been gravely mistaken.

But then that brought up the question in the girls mind; who had told Kouji about the Digital World? How or, more importantly, why did he know about Digimon? She knew that none of the rest of the Myth Warriors had told him. Even when they had been alive. The thought caused Nadia to cringe slightly as she held back the tears. Oh God… Why was she alive? Why weren't they? She hated this… She couldn't even bring herself to draw anymore. She hadn't gone into the Digital World since then. All she had done was move halfway across the world, distance herself from her favorite person in the world, because Aunt Sora was in danger if any Digimon did come into the world looking for Nadia, and spend her spare time lying on her bed, listening to music or off in the nearby park shooting arrows at trees. She had been secretly thrilled the night before when the Grottomon had arrived; she was finally doing something without having to enter the Digital World without anybody else. How she would hate that… Which was, in fact, the reason behind her vow to never enter the Digital World again. It would be too painful. Having everyone die in the real world was enough; noting their absence in the Digital World would be torture. And Nadia was no sadist. So, she would merely stay away from the Digital World.

Removing the gray baseball cap, which she had worn that day from her hair, Nadia ran a hand through the blond locks and sighed, yet again. She wanted to talk to someone. But nobody would understand what was going on. She needed someone who knew what was going on to talk to. But everyone who knew what, or rather, who she was happened to be dead. They had died in a fire, which she had somehow survived. Why? It wasn't as if she had the ability to control fire or anything! Well, she had some ability to control something's but not fire. Anyway, it wasn't as if it mattered why she survived. The fact was that they hadn't and she was alone. Pulling her legs to her chest, Nadia rested her chin on her knees, looking at the aerial view of the city in front of her. Nothing like New York City; there was the noise of a city but it wasn't The City. But perhaps that was a good thing; being in The City and having to attend school without them and visit all of the places she tended to hang out or shop at alone? That too would be torture. That had been the only reason she had moved in with Aunt Sora. After all, she could technically live on her own. But she had wanted to leave. And there was a small part of her mind that feared what she would have done had she had nobody watching out for her. Artists weren't exactly the best people to leave alone…

Thinking about that caused the girl to close her brown eyes, as if in pain. Standing up from her seat, she walked over to the rail of the roof and leaned against it, raising her face to the sun and then lowering it. The sun was no longer her friend. She wanted to hide from the light, as if unworthy of it. All of her paintings and drawings had always dealt with luminous scenes or Digimon (generally both, actually) and now… Now she had neither of those things.

Hearing a sudden noise behind her, Nadia turned around rapidly and was surprised to see someone standing in the doorway, which led up to the roof. "I hope you don't mind, I saw you from the ground," Kouji Minamoto explained. "We need to talk. Not write."

All of the emotions that Nadia had been feeling up until the point of seeing his face fled. Now all she had was the irritation of someone who thought that he knew what the Digital World was when he most obviously did not. Trains to the Digiworld. HAH! Crossing her arms, Nadia just said coolly, "there's nothing to discuss. You obviously found out somehow about the Digiworld but that's none of your business. Digimon won't be a problem around here anymore." She would, at the very least, stop them here in the Real World before someone else spotted them.

Kouji clenched his fists slightly, trying to restrain himself from lashing out. He really had to know what she knew! If more Digimon were going to come, he and the others would have to find a way to activate the Spirits! But only Ophanimon could do that. Suddenly, something clicked in his mind. "Take me to Ophanimon then," he demanded.

Brown eyes blinked once. And then twice. "What are you talking about?" the girl asked, honestly confused. Kouji stared at her blankly for a moment and tried to think. That was a picture of Ophanimon, right? He hadn't just hallucinated? No… He had been pretty sure that it hadn't just been an angel or anything. That had been Ophanimon.

"The picture. I know you made it. So you must know or have met Ophanimon. I need to speak to her," Kouji said, trying to keep his irritation in check. Did this girl just not get it or was there a reason behind the fact that she was so closed mouth? _But then again, if someone started asking me about Digimon and we had different views on it, then I would probably doubt them too… I mean, really, who ever heard of someone fitting through a computer? Maybe she's confused or something… _

Nadia frowned, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. That picture is just a painting of an angel. Not a digimon, and I'm guessing from the name that you're talking about a digimon. If I did somehow paint a digimon that I've never met, then I didn't know a bout it. Ophanimon, you say? She's beautiful…" Thinking about it for a moment, Nadia wondered where the image had come from if not from her imagination. She was sure that she had never met any Ophanimon. "But why do you want to meet her?"

Kouji paused, wondering whether he should tell her about the D-Tectors and the spirits or not. But then he remembered something from his dreams. "You have a rust and orange colored D-Tector." It wasn't a question; that much was clear to the girl. He was stating a fact. A fact that had happened to shock her. How in the world had he known about that?

_He knows more than I thought…_ Nadia thought, a bit worried by the idea. How in the world did he know so much? After a moment or so, Nadia finally nodded. Her hand started to move to her pant pockets to get it but then she remembered that she had left it in the bottom drawer of her desk and so stopped. "How did you know that?" she demanded finally. "No, you know what, I don't care. So what if I do?"

"I need to get mine," Kouji said simply. "If there are going to be more Digimon here, I don't want to leave the world protected only by a girl and her bow and arrow. I'll be able to stop them." As he spoke, the wind rustled slightly and the bell chimed, ringing in the doorway which Kouji stood in. Neither the boy nor the girl moved.

_Sure of himself, isn't he? _Nadia thought wryly. "Well, I don't know how to help you get yours. But I do know that we had better get to class so move aside," she said in a slightly irritated tone, motioning with her hand for him to move. Why did he know so much? She wanted to forget about the Digiworld! Not open another stream of questions involved with it!

Walking towards Kouji, she shuffled passed him down the staircase back into the school and, as he followed, she reached the bottom of it and turned around. "Don't worry about me handling the Digimon. There's more than meets the eye." And then, she hurried to her next class.

* * *

Hope you liked it! As always, Please Review.

_Sin_


	3. All The Old Showstoppers

A/N: I'm not sure if I made this clear, but this story happens four years after Frontier and five years after Adventure 02 (remember, parts of it haven't occurred due to the fact that I don't like them).

I hope this chapter isn't too choppy. Like I said, I need a betareader but until then, you're just going to have to deal with me. I wrote most of this on a Sunday morning at 1 AM due to the fact that I have a huge test Monday and I've promised myself that I wouldn't write anything on Sunday, at least after I wake up. So, I hope you still enjoy this chapter. I actually ended up condensing about a chapter and a half here so… I really do apologize. I just don't have enough time to edit it to be more coherent.

If anyone knows where I can buy a 36 hour day, I'll marry you.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah… I really don't own Digimon or Kouji, despite my desire to do so.

* * *

Kendo practice had ended for the day and Kouji was leaving school after the sun had set. He hadn't spoken to Nadia since the day before yet he was still extremely unsettled by her final words to him. What in the world did she mean? Digimon were Digimon. Except when they were humans, of course. But that was only the six of them! After changing out of his disgustingly sweaty practice gear, Kouiji left the building, carrying his kendo gear as well as his backpack and struggling with them, but ignoring the weight as he pushed open the door and pondered the reason why he hadn't dreamt of… Well, Nadia and the rest of them that morning. Not that he minded; he happened to like sleep. He was a teenager, after all. 

He started to walk down the sidewalk and heard someone chuckle from several feet behind him. He turned around and was shocked to see an identical version of himself, save clothes. "I hope you're thinking of some pretty girl in order to be so distracted as to miss me," Kouji's twin said with a smirk as he strode towards his brother. Kouji stared at Kouichi; he really had been lost in thought and Kouichi had no idea how dead on he was to his mark. She was rather good looking…

But he wasn't in the mood to talk about that moment so instead he said a half lie and just said, "nope. Digital World." Those words, however, made his brother frown as the two started to walk towards the Minamoto house. Kouichi had met their father, who had been rather happy to meet him, but the relationship was an extremely strained one. After all, he had lied to Kouiji. For some reason, this bothered Kouichi more so than Kouji, although it had taken Kouji about a year before forgiving his father. Kouichi still had an extremely cold relationship with the man, feeling as if the man was merely his sire and not his father. "What are you doing here? Did Dad invite you for dinner or something and sent you to drag me away from kendo?" Kouji said after a few moments of silence; the two were twins and seemed to understand one another pretty well. Even though Kouji did have friends now and was no longer a loner, there was no need for mindless chatter.

The twin of dark shook his head as he responded: "nope… I invited myself. Mom went out tonight and… Well, I just thought 'why not?' So I took a train and here I am. Why? Want me to leave?" Kouji rolled his eyes and denied the words profusely. The two started talking about their new classes until they approached the Minamoto household. As they walked down the street, one or two neighbors who were outside of their homes greeted Kouichi—it had been four years since the discovery of the twin, after all.

The two entered the house and Mrs. Minamoto shouted a greeting to Kouji from the kitchen. Since his sojourn in the Digital World, Kouji had tried to be nicer to her and the two had an amicable relationship. Kouichi was extremely civil although the two generally didn't talk, due to the awkward fact that Kouichi lived with the woman whom she had replaced. "Kouji, your brother is coming for…" she spoke as she walked to the doorway to greet Kouji and saw, as she reached the doorway, that Kouichi was already there. "Oh, hello Kouichi."

"Hello Mrs. Minamoto," Kouichi greeted her in return, "thank you for having me for dinner."

"Oh, don't be silly," she responded, waving her spatula in the air. "You're welcome anytime." She paused a moment and then turned as the smell of something burning permeated through the air. "Oh no!" And with that, she returned to her cooking. The twins looked at one another as she left but said nothing as they headed for Kouji's bedroom, where he placed his two bags and lay down on his bed while Koichi took his computer chair but closed the door first.

"Why were you thinking about the Digital World?" Kouichi asked his mirror image as soon as the door is closed and nobody could overhear. As he did so, he picked up his brother's digital camera and started to look through photos, waiting for the answer.

Kouji sighed and reached up, removing his bandana from his hair and placing it on his bedside table. He still hadn't told Kouichi about the attack. Oh well, no time like the present and he'd probably get irritated if he found out from Takuya whenever the two next saw each other. "There was a digimon here," he said after a moment. Before letting Kouichi respond, Kouji continued, "I know. But nothing was destroyed. It wasn't the end of the world, like Bokomon said. I don't know why. But someone got rid of it. She shot a sort of cyber arrow at it. I don't know how but she did."

"She?" Kouichi asked, intrigued. "Is this the same 'she' you weren't so lost in thought about when you missed someone as dashingly handsome as myself?" Over the years, Kouichi had become a bit stuck up. He couldn't help it though, due to the fact that the girls in his school swooning every time he walked into a room. Kouji often wondered if he had that affect on girls as well, because if so, he had never noticed it. Maybe he only noticed it about his twin due to the fact that some part of him was jealous. But it wasn't as if he didn't flirt or anything! He was just a bit more discriminating about it than Kouichi was. He did nod, though, and Kouichi looked at him, a bit shocked. "I want to meet her."

"What?" Kouji was simply flabbergasted. The two of them had their own social lives, as they had prior to four years ago and they hardly ever overlapped except when it came to the Others. He had never heard Kouichi ever say that he wanted to meet someone whom he was acquainted with. "Why?"

Kouichi looked at him with an odd look and simply said, "I want to see who has caught your attention. Maybe if she doesn't want you, she'll have me." He waited for a response, but he never received one for at the precise moment when Kouji was about to open his mouth, the front door opened. The two stood up and headed downstairs in order to greet their father and eat dinner, due to the fact that dinner was always on the table when Mr. Minamoto entered the home. Kousei and Satomi Minamoto were very traditional, something which often bothered Kouichi; it was as if they were automaton or something. Everything in the house had its own place and everything had a time. Sure, not everything always was in its place or went as planned, but they had these things. To Kouichi, who only made sure that the house was neat-looking and did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted pretty much, order was such an odd thing.

As the two dark-haired teenagers reached the first floor, Kousei Minamoto greeted them as he placed down his briefcase before heading to the restroom in order to wash up. The twins helped Satomi bring the food to the table and when Mr. Minamoto arrived, they started to eat. The conversation, as it always when Kouichi was over, was a bit stilted. First Minamoto asked about Koichi's classes of the year and the three listened as Koichi discussed the fact that he already could tell that his history class was going to be a simple 'A'. Kouji rolled his eyes and muttered something along the lines of his brother being a nerd. Hearing his, Kouichi grinned and ignored the comment as Minamoto asked Kouji about kendo practice. The answer that he received was an extremely curt "fine," but said nothing more, pretty much for the rest of the meal. He always did that when Kouichi was there, eat pretty much silently, that is.

The reason for Kouji doing this was rather simple. He felt that if he didn't speak, Kouichi would and then he would come to like their father. The adults merely thought that Kouji was surly that Kouichi was around and Kouichi was pretty much oblivious, never knowing any other side of Kousei Minamoto. Dinner ended shortly and the two boys offered to clean up, but Kouji's stepmother shook off their offers. The two headed upstairs and Kouji was about to lay down upon his bed once more when Kouichi walked over to Kouji's kendo gear. "Would you show me?"

His question astonished Kouji (he was doing that a lot that evening…); Kouichi had never shown any interest in kendo before, preferring to spend his time flirting or out on dates rather than in a gymnasium working out. "Oh… Uh, sure, why not?" Kouji said. "Let's go outside." He lifted the heavy bag with ease and the two headed outside to the fenced in yard behind the house. As he showed his brother some basic moves, the two didn't notice that two people were approaching them from the yard next door to the one they were standing in until someone shouted a greeting.

"Hello," a newcomer's voice sounded from over the fence. A boy, with similar hair color to that of the twins, a few years younger than the twins stood in the garden of Sora's house. "I hope you don't mind; I practice kendo myself." The two twins looked at him for a moment, a bit confused and then he realized he hadn't introduced himself. "I'm Cody Hida, by the way. I'm a guest next door for a dinner party. Not some random stranger who stalks everyone in the area when they practice kendo."

"Oh, nice to meet you then, Cody," Kouichi said as he lowered his shinai to the ground. "I'm Kouichi Kimura and this is my brother Kouiji. I'm guessing Sora lives next door? Is she the girl, Kouji?"

At that moment, Kouji was sorely tempted to smack his brother with his shinai but instead he just gripped it even tighter than ever, restraining himself. "Ignore my idiotic brother," the teen said as he walked over to the fence and opened up the gate, allowing Cody to enter the yard. "Have you practiced kendo for long?" He paused a moment, and then couldn't help but ask, "Are you a friends of Nadia's?"

"Is she the girl, then?" Kouichi inserted before allowing Cody to respond. "Come on, I want to see her if it is."

Sensing that Kouji didn't want to respond to his twin, Cody responded instead with a shake of his head. "Nope, I'm a friend of Sora and Matt's. Well, more so with T.K, Matt's brother, but a lot of people were invited. I only met Nadia tonight. She seems… Nice, I guess. Only came downstairs for a moment." He didn't think mentioning the fact that she had only come down due to Sora's begging and then the two had ended up fighting. Or the fact that it was only digidestined who was eating there that evening. T.K had actually invited the younger set to see Matt's new home and Kari had told Tai who had invited Izzy who had set up a computer so that Mimi and Joe (who had just started college) could also partake in the affair. There also had been some mention by Matt and Sora, and Tai as they had called him, about something that had occurred a few nights before but as of yet, nobody had told Cody whether it pertained to the Digital World. Instead, they had all been touring the house and Cody had seen the two outside with shinai's so he had come to investigate. "And I've been practicing since I was in grade school," the middle schooler said. "Hey, wait, aren't you Kouji Minamoto? I saw you compete two summers ago." Hadn't his brother said that there last name was Kimura?

Kouji nodded, "you were at the tournament?" Two summers ago, his entire team had taken part in one of the major kendo competitions, going to Tokyo. Only the best teams took part in it and there was no audience save from the participants. Which meant that this newcomer was a pretty good at kendo. Interesting…

Before Cody could respond to Kouji's question, someone came out of the house next door and Sora approached the three boys. "Cody, would you mind… Oh, hello Kouji." She paused upon seeing Kouichi and stared for a moment, which caused the twins to laugh. "Do I need glasses or something?"

Kouichi shook his head with a grin and walked over to Sora, placing his Shinai on the ground. "Kouichi Kimara, I'm Kouji's brother," he introduced himself and then glanced at Kouji, trying to figure out if this was the girl whom his brother wouldn't name.

Sora's mouth formed a small 'o' and then she shook Kouichi's hand, noticing the different last names but not saying anything. She was fairly used to divorces. After all, just look at her boyfriend. And her own parents, while not divorced they may as well have been. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sora Takenouchi. I moved in next door and Cody is my guest for dinner this evening. I just came out to get him so that we could eat." She had actually came out to get him because she and Matt wanted to tell everyone all at once about the new digimon, in order that everyone would keep an eye out for it.

"Food?" Cody asked, acting like any other ravenous teenager would when food was mentioned. He started to head towards the house when, suddenly, a flash of light filled the sky and caused him to stop in his tracks as he stared at the street with horror. "Sora!" His exclamation caused the three to look at him as he pointed at two figures, which had just emerged from a phone booth; an Apemon and a Drimogemon.

"More?" Sora asked in despair. "Cody, come on!" She and Cody ran towards the house as Kouji and Kouichi looked at one another, unsure of what to do. Lifting the shinai in his hand, Kouji ran towards the Apemon.

"I may not be able to become Lobomon but I can do something about these guys," Kouji exclaimed as the Apemon. Kouichi nodded and tried to fight the Drimogemon but there was no use. The twins were thrown back into the fence, as the two Champion Digimon were too strong for them.

"Oh God… This isn't good," Koichi said in despair as Kouji reached into his pocket and started to text the others. "Why are they here?" To that, Kouji had no answer. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and stood up again. "Come on," he said, determined. He was not going to go down without a fight.

But then a small pink bird appeared and started for the Apemon. "Sprial Twister!" Biyomon shouted. "What are you doing, Apemon? These humans aren't causing anyone any harm! Why are you here?"

The Apemon cried, "Mega Bone Stick!" and threw the bone in his hand at Biyomon. "Why are you protecting them? This world must be destroyed!" Biyomon fell to the ground, defeated.

"Biyomon!" Sora rushed towards the fallen bird as the twins looked on in shock; Sora knew a digimon? What in the world was going on? But that wasn't the strangest thing for the two heard a noise coming from the direction of Sora's house and watched in awe as a gaggle of Digimon headed for the two digimon.

"Pepper Breath!" "Blue Blaster!" "Super Shocker!" "Boom Bubble!" "Hawk Beam!" "Silk Thread!" "Diamond Shell!" "Lightening Paw!" "Vee Headbutt!" It was with the final attack of Veemon which toppled and destroyed t he Apemon.

"Good work, guys!" A boy around the age of the twins said as he rushed towards the group of digimon. "We showed him! Who needs Champion Digimon when we have teamwork?"

"I'm a champion!" Gatomon exclaimed angrily, frowning at Davis. She started towards Davis, just to remind him what a Champion Digimon could precisely do to a mere human when Kari decided to remind everyone about the little thing called 'Drimogemon'.

"Gatomon! Refrain from killing Davis until after we defeat the _other _Champion Digimon," she said, rolling her eyes and ignoring Davis's protests ("You're going to let her kill me? Aw… Come on, Kari!"). All of those with Digimon as well as the Digital Monsters turned to face the Drimogemon and were shocked by the scene in front of them; a blond whom most of them had only been introduced to moments before, namely Nadia Silver, was currently being chased down the street by the Champion.

"Give me your Spirit!" the beast was shouting as Nadia calmly raced down the street, clutching something in her hands and dodging the Digimon's attacks as she did so. The beast paused for a moment, as if trying to figure out what to do and Nadia saw an opening. She turned around, revealing to all was in her hands, a bow and a single arrow. She calmly placed it into the bow and as she pulled back the string, it was as if the wooden arrow became a piece of the digital world as it started to glow. She took aim and hit the Drimogemon dead on.

The Digidestines along with Kouichi, and to a lesser degree Kouji, were shocked by the fact that one girl and arrow could do that.

"That was just like one of Angemon's arrows!" Patomon declared as he fluttered around T.K's head, looking at Nadia in awe.

Nadia started walking back towards the house as if nothing had happened and only stopped when Sora rushed to block her path, the rapidly healing Biyomon in her hands. "What the hell was that?" the young woman demanded of her even younger niece.

The blond raised her eyes to meet her aunt's and paused for a moment before responding. Finally, she replied, "That was a Drimogemon, although I think you knew that. Now if you don't mind, I would like to wash up before eating." She pivoted slightly and managed to avoid her aunt's grasp while making her way towards the house; everybody else stood, shell-shocked, outside.

Nadia quickly made her way to the second floor and into the bathroom. After locking the door behind her, she leaned against it and tears started to roll down her face. Sora now knew also. What was she going to do? Kouji knew of the Digital World and it seemed that so did Sora, Matt, and all of their friends. Would she never be able to escape? Where they all doomed to death as well?

Oh God… This needed to end. But she knew that it would only end in death, as it had the last time. But this time it would end in her death, now that the others were gone. Was it worth it? Making sure that everybody else wouldn't die by sacrificing herself? One part of her mind answered an assured 'yes'. The other part of her mind, the more dominant part, felt guilty but still couldn't let go of life. She had survived for a reason; she knew that; that reason was most definitely not just to give up her Spirit willingly. Oh… If only she could talk to someone about this… _You do! Your aunt knows all about the Digital World. You can go to her and explain what's going on. She'll be able to guide you. _Nadia sometimes hated her conscience; it made sense yet she knew that she would never be able to listen to it. Her nature didn't leave room for running to someone else for help.

A knock on the bathroom door startled Nadia and she quite literally jumped. "Nadia," her aunt called through the door softly. "Everyone's ready to eat, please come down." There was something in her tone of voice, which made Nadia believe there would be a whole spew of questions about to be asked of her. _Well, maybe that'd be okay… I could tell them without having to beg for help. I hope…_

Hearing Sora walk down the stairs, Nadia stood up from the floor, the sixteen year old turned on the sink and washed her face, making sure that it was no longer visible that she had been crying only moments before. After she was sure that her face gave away no sign of her pent up emotion, Nadia reached for the door and started to make her way downstairs. As she walked, she heard the voices of everyone whom she had met earlier along with the voices of their Digimon. Had they hidden them earlier in order so that she wouldn't know about them? The answer was a most definite 'yes'. But Nadia didn't ponder on this anymore. Instead, she pondered on the addition of yet another voice, one which seemed a bit random to her. What did Kouji have to do with what had just occurred? How would they know that he knew anything about Kouji's knowledge, or lack thereof, of the Digiworld?

She entered the dining room and stopped in her tracks. Not because everyone had stopped talking and was staring at her but because she was seeing double. Except their clothes were changed. "There are two Kouji Minamoto's? Great… Please tell me that at least one of you have a proper view about the Digital World," she quipped as she took a seat nestled between Cody and Ken, whom she had been introduced to earlier.

"I'm Kouji's much more dashing twin brother, Kouichi," the twin introduced himself. He opened his mouth to speak more but the phone that sat upon the table before him spoke first.

"Lord, Kouichi, I can see your large ego from where I am and I'm not even in the same city," the voice of J.P Shibayama resonated throughout the room, followed by that of Zoë Orimoto. "J.P! Shut up! I want to hear what's going on!" "I do too!" came the voice of Takuya Kanbara. "You know, Zoe, if you hog the phone I won't be able to hear anything, which would be bad since I am the strongest of us all!" "What do you mean, strongest? Takuya, I'll have you know that Kumamon is so much-" Kouji reached over and grimaced as he turned off the speaker phone and just said, "guys, I'll tell you later." Everyone in the room stared at the twins for a moment, everyone, including Nadia, wondering. Finally, Yolei Inoue spoke.

"Umm, I'm just wondering, why are you two here?" the purple-haired genius asked, pointing a finger at both of them. The twins looked at one another for a moment and Kouichi let out a sigh, ran his hands through his hair, and started to speak.

"My clone over here," he said as he motioned towards Kouji who rolled his eyes, "saw her," he pointed at Nadia, "destroy another Digimon the other day. And demand, yet again, a Spirit. But really, why would they attack you, anyway? After all, we are the ones who wield the Spir-" Before he could finish the word, Kouji had stuffed a napkin into his mouth and hissed, "shut up." Most of the people in the room stared at the two, still extremely confused.

Nadia, however, threw the napkin which she had just been unfolding onto her lap down onto the table and jumped up from her chair, anger in her brown eyes. "What the hell do you mean, that you are the ones who wield the Spirits? Are you spies? Did Antiochmon send you?" she demanded; this couldn't be happening. Now he was sending people to infiltrate her life in the Real World? _Why not? He had sent Digimon to kill you all in the Real World. _

Kouji and Kouichi looked at her in shock and Kouji was the one to respond. "Look, we have no idea what you're talking about…" He paused for a moment and then sighed. "The only surviving Spirit wielders are my brother and I and our friends. We destroyed the evil ones sent by Lucemon. So what are you talking about?"

"Who the hell is Lucemon?" everyone in the room asked at the same moment, causing some people to start to laugh. But neither of the twins responded, instead, Izzy let out a slight exclamation, causing everyone to look at him.

"Lucemon isn't in**our **Digital World! And neither are the Spirits! Gennai told me about them but I never… One second," he stood up from his seat, Tentomon following closely, and headed for his laptop. "Sorry guys," he said as he closed the screens, which held videos of Joe and Mimi, both of whom protested as he X-ed out their screens. He opened up another and pulled out his Digivice. "Come on…" And then Gennai, the younger version, appeared on screen. As did a small little white digimon with a pink belt around his waist and another Gennai-ish being with black hair.

"Bokomon!" the twins exclaimed as the saw the Digimon. Nadia nodded in greeting to the black haired man, who _bowed _to her. She said nothing in response and nobody else did, as nobody other than her knew exactly whom he was bowing to.

"Gennai, would you explain to everyone what you explained to me last summer, about multiple Digital Worlds?" Izzy asked. Gennai paused for a moment, glanced at his two companions and sighed.

"Well, since these two dropped in, I was guessing that something like this would happen. I never imagined that… Oh well… It happened anyway…" The Digidestined all glared at Gennai and he sighed. "You always were impatient when I tried to explain something… All right, all right…"

"Do you want me to explain? Perhaps you do not understand it? I **do **have the Book of Knowledge…" Bokomon inserted but then whimpered slightly and sat down on the ground upon seeing Gennai's face. "All right… You may explain…"

"Thank you," Gennai said sarcastically. "Izzy, see if you can get Joe and Mimi on a phone since I'm not going to repeat this again within the next year or two. Twice is enough." Izzy nodded and started dialing, conferencing them both in.

"Kouji and Kouichi… Well, maybe just record it for Takuya and the rest of them." Bokomon said after a moment of thinking, causing the twins to nod and whip out their phones yet again and start recording.

The black haired man said nothing so Gennai began: "The Digital World, much like your radio, runs on different waves or frequencies. With the slightest change, there is a different Digital World. That is the case here. In one world, our world, there are the Digidestined with their own Digimon. Then there is the second world that which Kouji, Kouichi, and Bokomon here are a part of. In that world, there are no Digidestined. Only Spirit Warriors who are able to transform into Digimon. Sitting with you are two of the Legendary Warriors of _that_Digital World." Everyone in the room turned to stare at the twins, neither of whom removed their yes from the screen. "And the third world is Nadia's world." At this revelation, everyone turned to face her, although she just looked down at her plate. "This world is similar to that of Kouji and Kouichi, as there are Myth Spirit's which are given to Digidestined in the time of need. However, the third world is also similar to the first world; had Nadia been around when the rest of you came to the Digital World, she may have her own digimon partner but instead it was not time for that and so she, and I believe it was four others, became Myth Warriors." He paused for a moment and turned to the two beside him. "Bokomon, Dannell, is that everything?" The two nodded and so Gennai reached to turn off the screen.

"Wait," Dannell said and Gennai paused, allowing him to continue. "You have to come back," he said, staring at Nadia. "It's chaos there."

Nadia still hadn't looked up from her plate, although she responded, still not looking up. She couldn't face him; "Then you go back." Dannell paused for a moment and a look of pain formed on his face.

"You're insulting my choice by not going back, Nadia," he responded. It was at this point that Nadia looked up, her eyes filled with anger.

"I'm insulting your choice of giving us warning!" she retorted. "If you had just allowed us to destroy him that day they wouldn't be dead!" She pushed her chair out and darted out of the room. Everyone watched her leave and then turned to the computer. Sora spoke first.

"Dannell," she paused; the name was odd on her tongue. "Were the other 'Myth Warriors' the people who died in New York?" Dannell paused and then nodded, muttering something about it all being a horrible mistake. "Oh God…" was what Sora said and she too fled from the room, chasing after her ward. Everyone else in the room just sat there for a moment until a stomach growled.

"Excuse me," Armadillomon said, causing everyone to laugh as Cody reached for a roll and handed it to the Digimon. People started to talk and people started to ask the twins about their Digital World and what it felt like to become Digimon. Some noticed that it was Kouichi who answered everything but nobody wondered why Kouji wasn't speaking. They never realized that he was thinking about one of the two girls who had gone upstairs, wondering if he would have ended up that way had the rest of the team died and also what it would be like if they ever actually got to talk, now that he knew her secret. Would she want to talk about anything? Would they be able to discuss the emotions involved in becoming a digimon? Would he be able to see what she could become?

And then there was the most baffling question of all; why in the world did he want to know all of this?

* * *

Until next time, 

Read and Review,

Sin 


	4. Adventures in Solitude

A/N: Alright, so it seems that the Digimon who Nadia is supposed to turn into is already a real Digimon so there's going to be a slight plot change but I don't really think anything's going to be noticeable as I don't think I wrote anything about it yet and if I did, let me know and I'll change it.

Also, I know that there are some inconstancies with ages and stuff and I apologize. This is all due to the fact that I forgot to check the years of everyone prior to me writing the third chapter and so I had to change some stuff in these later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon isn't mine, sadly. Nor is the title of the story or the chapters. They belong to the New Pornographers (amazing band!)

Enjoy! Remember, Reviews are Loved!

* * *

The next day at school, Takuya, Zoë, and Kouji were standing beside Nadia's locker, waiting for her. Zoë had used her feminine wiles on one of the boys who worked in the administrative office in order to find out the number and so there they were, waiting for someone who had similar powers to their own. Save for the fact that they couldn't turn matter into data, as Kouji had told them about. Takuya and Zoë had been in shock to learn about the other Digital Worlds and that there were people who had Digimon partners (Zoë was slightly envious; she would love a Floramon—they were so cute!)

J.P, Tommy, and Kouichi all had been envious about the fact that the other three could actually confront Nadia, but the three of them attended different schools and it wasn't as if they could just set up a meeting so they were going to miss it.

After a few moments of waiting beside her locker, a blond turned the corner, fiddling with her mobile phone, and not realizing that people stood before her locker until she nearly ran into one of them, namely Takuya. She stopped moments before bashing him into her locker and she just stared at the three of them for a moment. And then she crossed her arms, defensively, "what do you want?"

The three stare at her for a moment and then Takuya blurts out, "do you really have a Spirit?" he asked in a rather irate voice. He hated the idea that other people held similar traits to them. They were the saviors of the world! Not some people with silly 'Myth Spirits!'

Nadia looked at him for a moment, pausing, and then nodding. She reached into her book bag and pulled a rust and orange D-Tector from it. She pressed a button and a digital image of a bow and arrow showed up on the screen. "That proof enough for you?" she asked, a bit amused. After all, she wasn't about to ask them to show her their Spirits. But then again, she wasn't really interested in their Spirits. It wasn't as if they were about to offer to help her defeat Antiochmon and his lackey's. After all, he wasn't after their Digital World. Just hers. And from Dannell's words last night, she knew that her Digital World was in bad shape. After all, Dannell was the eternal optimist; if things looked bad to him then they had to be bad.

Kouji and Zoe nodded but Takuya shook his head, causing the other two to roll his eyes. "I won't believe it until I see you Spirit Evolve," the brunette said stubbornly.

The blond looked at him and rolled her eyes. "What? You want a Digimon to come barreling down the street so that I could show you?" Takuya gave her a look that caused Nadia to roll her eyes yet again; he truly wanted that to happen. "Ugh. You're impossible! Just ask Bokomon!"

"If Takuya's impossible?" Zoë couldn't resist teasing the brunette, who glared at her. She then changed her tone from one of teasing to one of seriousness. "How in the world are we supposed to ask Bokomon?"

Nadia gave her a funny look and then just shrugged, "use your D-Tectors, of course." Now it was time for the three to give Nadia a funny look. "What?"

Kouji was the one to respond, "we don't have our D-Tectors anymore. They reverted back to our mobile phones when we defeated Lucemon for good." He paused for a moment and then added, "You mean yours is different?"

The girl nodded, "yup. We were given D-Tectors upon entering the Digital World." She paused, thought for a moment, and then realized something. "That means you three can't become the… Legendary Warrios anymore, right?"

The three nodded, although Takuya added, "there's actually six of us. J.P, Tommy, and Kouichi."

"Oh yeah," Nadia nodded. "I met Kouichi. Forgot about that…" Kouji looked at her, a bit surprised. She actually seemed pretty decent that morning. What had her aunt said to her exactly? But then everything changed. "Anyway, then you six shouldn't interfere with what's going on. You are no longer useful." The three looked at her in shock as her tone turned into one of force. Takuya opened his mouth to speak and tell her that she had no right to tell them that, but then the bell ring and the three groaned and hurried to their own lockers in order to get their books and get to class before the bell rung.

Minutes later, Kouichi took his seat in math class beside Nadia, who had beaten him to the class. He tried to get her attention, rather irritated with her, but she said nothing. Sighing, he tore off a piece of paper from his notebook and started to write.

_Why in the world can't we help? Even if we don't have our D-Tectors you could always use the help._ He slid the note to her side of the desk and watched. It seemed as if she was going to ignore it and so he sighed. But then, as he was struggling to do a problem the teacher had given them, a slip of paper slid towards him.

_Just don't get involved. This is a fight between Digimon and those who can become or are allied with Digimon. You lost that title when your D-Tectors reverted. Don't get involved. _Kouji frowned upon reading her words and hastily wrote back a response.

_Why? Worried that we'll die?_ He watched as she looked down at the note this time and regretted it immediately upon seeing the look on her face. A look of complete horror. And then he recalled his dreams and what he had heard the night before. He had forgotten for a split second out of his rage. That was what she was afraid of; more people dying. "I'm sorry," he muttered, although Nadia's face had already reverted to that of stony indifference and she said nothing nor wrote anything back in response to his note. She didn't say anything, or even look at him for the rest of the period. He knew about the latter part because he watched like a hawk, for once completely ignoring the class.

The bell rang and Kouji stood up quickly, knowing that Nadia always was the first out of class. But he stood in front of her, not letting her get out of their row of desks. "At least let me apologize," he said.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Nadia said stonily. "Now please move or else I'll be late to my next class." Everyone else had already left the room and so Kouji shook his head.

"We won't die," Kouji said sternly. Nadia closed her eyes for a moment and said nothing. "And what is it to you if we die, anyway? We'll die in order for your Digital World to be saved." He watched as Nadia's face paled and then turned red with rage.

Slamming her books down on the desk, Nadia was afraid that she had lost control of her temper. "Death is nothing that you should accept or go into willingly! Don't you have any belief of self-perseverance? And if you think that you're stronger than death, you're wrong. Death is the strongest thing in the world. In any world. Even a Digimon who dies can't be brought back to life. Not if it's wiped completely from the Digital World. Death isn't a game and I won't let anyone else I know die because of… If you try to help without your D-Tectors, I'll stop you." The last sentence was no mere warning; it was a promise. "Now please excuse me," she lifted up her books and tried, yet again, to leave the classroom.

And yet again, Kouji Minamoto stopped her, this time gripping her arm. "Why won't you accept our help?" he demanded. "You'll endanger human's who only are guarded by Digimon but not those of us who have a chance to actually become Digimon? Why don't you care about them dying?"

Brown eyes narrowed and the girl struggled against his grip but it was too tight. "Get off of me," she demanded.

"Answer the question and I'll release you," was the black haired boys cool response, his grip still tight on the girls navy sleeve.

"It's none of your damn business," she hissed, reaching over and using her free hand to remove Kouji's hand from her own. "Touch me again and I'll kill you," she declared pushing him aside. But, yet again, he did not let her pass.

"Why won't you accept my help?" he demanded, ignoring the fact that Nadia was still struggling to get around him. Not 'our' help; 'my' help. And both of them realized the wording, something that caused Nadia to stop struggling. For the first time that day, she raised her brown eyes to meet Kouji's blue ones. He had seen her face that day go through varied emotions but this… Well, they did say that the eyes were the windows to one's soul, didn't they?

And like that, she closed her eyes and just shook her head. "I can't," she muttered, almost as if she were in pain. "I just can't." The answer did not please Kouji but he saw that it was extremely painful to her. He stepped aside and finally let her pass, feeling quite rotten that he had caused to her to feel this way.

As she reached the doorway, Kouji still stood in his place and hadn't moved or said anything. But as she opened the door, she turned around and their eyes locked yet again, although this time the pain had left her face, at least the most obvious of it had fled. She said nothing but Kouji knew that she was trying to tell him something. And then she left the room, heading towards her next class. The bell rang and Kouji cursed; he was going to be late. He fled the room and sighed as he raced towards his locker.

* * *

Next period, Nadia sat in her Physics class, only paying attention with half of her mind. The rest of her mind was stuck on two things; what had just occurred and what had occurred the night before.

_What was that there? Why did I feel as if I should tell him everything? And why can't I let them get involved? I see that they want to fight. But if they try, I know that I'll have to stop them. Why? Is it because of Him? Is it because I see a part of myself in Him? Or is it the fact that he seems to want to help? He did ask me why I wouldn't accept 'his' help. Oh God… I really want to. But I don't want to risk his life along with the rest of them. The other ones… They have their Digimon to protect them. But Kouji, Zoe, Takuya, and the rest of them… They only have themselves. And what if I do something again? Something which leads to their deaths, just like last time? I don't think I can live through that twice… _As she thought, Nadia let her pencil doodle of its own free will and she glanced down as she tried to remove the thoughts from her mind and her face turned bright red upon seeing the face of whom she had just drawn. She really needed to stop thinking about him. She wasn't even nice to him yet he still tried to figure her out and help! Ugh… This wasn't good.

Just like last night hadn't been good. She hated letting people see her vulnerable as they had the night before. Espcially Sora.

* * *

**The Night Before**

_Someone knocked on the door of Nadia's bedroom and then Sora spoke her niece's name. "Nadia, may I come in?" After hearing no response, neither one yelling at her to leave or one saying that she could come in, Sora inched open the door and saw the American lying on her bed, clutching her pillow to her. The older woman walked in, closed the door, and sat down on the computer chair across the room from Nadia. She didn't say anything, waiting for Nadia to speak. At least, she hoped that Nadia would speak._

_"It was my fault that they died," Nadia said softly and she felt the tears form in her eyes. She had never said those words aloud. Sora said nothing and so the sixteen year old continued. "A digimon sent by our main enemy came out of Layla's computer and he set fire to the place. I remember blacking out and then dreaming. An angel came to me and told me that she could save one of our group. I told her to do it. And I guess she did because I didn't die. But I didn't deserve to live; someone else, someone more powerful should have done it. I was the weakest of us. Ben was the strongest. If only I had asked who she would save…" Tears started to roll silently down her cheeks as she remembered waking up to find them all dead. She had woken and then fainted and head reawakened in the hospital._

_Sora watched as her niece told her what had happened and she offered her a tissue, which the girl accepted and blew her nose. She wanted to offer her words of comfort but knew nothing which could sooth her; she knew that she would feel the same way if she was the last living Digidestined. "You should go back down; you don't want Matt to think that you enjoy my company more than his," Nadia said, trying to sound nonchalant._

_Sora smiled but shook her head. "Matt and the rest will understand," she said, pausing as she wondered if she should try to get Nadia to talk about it some more. She pondered over this for some time, bBut when she glanced back at the blond, she saw that she had fallen asleep in a matter of moments. Smiling softly, Sora edged out of the room and headed downstairs._

* * *

She had told her aunt about everything about that night. About the angel who had appeared to her; the angel which hung on the wall in their house. She had been the last thing that Nadia had ever drawn, save random doodles in class, such as now. But that only happened when she let her mind wander. Ugh… She hated this. One part of her wanted to pick up a paintbrush or a pack of colored pencils and draw but she just couldn't. Perhaps it was some self-inflicted punishment for not allowing herself to die with the others or that some part of her had known that the angel was asking her if she'd rather keep her life than die with the others. Whatever it was, she just knew that she couldn't sit down and create art. She was afraid by what would come out of her hands. It was stange; sometimes she would sit down and create what she had in her mind and other times she would create something by just letting her hands flow and create. But she couldn't do that anymore, not without worrying about it.

Trying to turn her mind away from everything, which was running through her mind, Nadia tried to pay attention to what her Physics teacher was saying. But when she discovered that she didn't understand a single word that he was saying about the way glasses and mirrors worked, so she allowed herself to zone out again, this time thinking about the Digidestined. Dannell had once told them that there were other worlds, but she had pretty much forgotten about them until the night before. And now she knew that her aunt had a Digimon of her own. She had seen Biyomon fluttering around Sora at the dinner table and she had to admit that having a Digimon could be kind of nice… But no, she hadn't been allotted that portion. So there was no point in wondering what her partner Digimon would have been. _Ugh… Don't try to make your mind explode with all of this thought, _Nadia warned herself. Luckily, at that moment and before she could think anymore about the Digiworld, the bell rang.

* * *

**At Sora's house**

As Sora Takenouchi unloaded the dishwasher from the night before, someone knocked on her door. Looking at the clock, she frowned. Who would be knocking at her door at one in the afternoon? Matt had a key and Tai was in class. Who would ever have thought a few years ago that he would want to become a politician? _Well, he has always liked leading people, _she thought wryly as she placed a plate on the counter, and headed towards the door. She opened the door slightly, ready to slam it on the face of any door-to-door salesman who was trying to sell her a new pair of scissors, and her eyes opened wide when she saw who stood before her. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked down at the being before her. She saw a neighbor watching her and so she knelt down and started to scratch Gatomon between her ears, "What a cute little kitty. I'll give you a nice bowl of milk." She picked up the Digimon and brought her inside and closed the door.

Gatomon jumped from Sora's arms and looked up at the senior Digidestined of Love. "Biyomon wanted to come but Yolei said that she had to clean up her bedroom while she was in school because she ate too much food so now Yolei got into trouble," answering the girls unasked question.

"But what are you doing here?" Sora asked as she headed towards the kitchen to continue her task. Gatomon followed her and jumped onto a chair, sitting at the table expectantly. Sora looked at her with a questioning look. "Why are you at the table?"

Gatomon smiled and said, "You said you'd give me some milk." Sora rolled her eyes as they both knew that she had only said that in order to avoid her neighbor from wondering why Sora was talking to a random, strange cat. She walked to the fridge and took out some milk and poured some milk into a bowl. She placed it in front of Gatomon who happily drank it.

"Alright, you've been fed; now why are you here? Not that this isn't pleasant but I thought you were all staying with Yolei or Izzy in order to keep tabs on the Digiworld."

The cat-like Digimon nodded, "yeah… I'm supposed to be at Yolei's. But I wanted to look at that picture again." Her words startled Sora, who then asked what picture was Gatomon talking about. Placing the empty saucer on the table, Gatomon jumped down from her chair and raced towards the living room; Sora followed her.

The white Digimon raised a gloved paw and pointed at the painting of the angel, which Nadia had mentioned the night before. "That painting; it intrigues me. Reminds me of Angewoman." Her words shocked Sora who took a step towards it.

"Huh… I guess. Nadia did say that this was painted after she dreamt of an angel. Maybe there's some-" The next word from her mouth was supposed to be 'connection' but then she remembered something from the first night when a digimon had come into the world. Kouji Minamoto had been very intrigued by this picture. "I wonder…" She stood there for a moment, pondering.

"What? What do you wonder?" Gatomon wasn't known for her patience and if there was some connection between this beautiful warrior and herself, she wanted to know!

Sora swatted at the air, motioning that it was nothing. Gatomon, however, for some reason didn't believe her. Sora returned to the kitchen and started to put away dishes yet again, asking Gatomon what trouble Biyomon had actually gotten into and Gatomon knew that whatever Sora was thinking it wasn't the time to ask her.

* * *

_Until Next Time,_

_Sin_


End file.
